


Srdcia z kovu

by Izvin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: And it will be talked about, Aristocracy, Basically Drey shall have a bit distate for the way bells control life in Norvos, Bells, Culture Shock, Essos, F/M, Family Drama, Fish out of Water, Hidden Depths, I plan some action sideplot too, Norvos, Older Woman/Younger Man, Politics, Rare Pairings, Regret, Service, Strictness vs freespiritedness, Theocracy, Travel, Worldbuilding, secrecy
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Andrey Dalt se po Arianniném neúspěšném převratu vydává do Východozemí, aby po dobu několika let sloužil Doranově choti Mellario. Co jej tam čeká?
Relationships: Andrey Dalt/Mellario of Norvos, past Andrey Dalt/Arianne Martell, past Mellario of Norvos/Doran Martell
Kudos: 2





	Srdcia z kovu

Když se cesta vyplazí z houští borovic a bílých balvanů, aby se popři drnu skutálela k vodě, Drey zastaví svého koně. Chce si vřít do paměti první pohled na místo, v němž má strávit příští tři roky.

Mírné kopečky posety hustým lesem a terasovitými políčky se zvažují k říčnímu údolí zahalenému mlhou. Bílý opar je jak na dně tak na obloze, proměňujíc slunce v bledou rozmazanou skvrnu, která jen ostýchavě šimrá a vroubí krasové skálí platinou. Teď v pozdním podzimu je obděláváná půda již holá, pouhá rozoraná hněď, slámově vybledlá tráva a bronzové zvyšky listí na dubech a bucích, v keřích mezi jednotlivými lány. Vesnice obehnány nízkymi štukovanými zídkami vystírají bílé pěšinky jak vlákna pavučiny k městu usazenému na východním břehu Noyne.

Je větší, než čekal. Spodní plebejská část obehnána příkopem a mechem obrostlými palisádami se bobtnavě roztahuje daleko podél proudu a kolem nejvyššího pahorku v širém okolí, na jehož vrcholku se za masivními vápencovými zdmi tyčí horní město patřící šlechtě a knězstvu. I na dálku působí velkolepě a stroze. Rovné linie, pravé úhly, hrany a nad tím vším pevnostní chrám s tlustou trojuhelníkovou věží, odkud řídí běh života jejich legendární zvony. Dva zcela rozdílné světy spojené pouze širokým schodištěm zvaným Hříšnikovo.

Zafouká vítr, vskutku kousavý a Dreye ztřese. Za nocí na pouštích Dorne taky bývala zima, ale tenhle chlad je jiný, daleko vlezlejší. Zaboří paty oři do slabin a pohne se kupředu, aby dohnal čelo skupiny.

„Už jsem myslel, že tam budeš stát na věky. Snažíš se oddálit počátek svého pykání ve službách paní našeho prince?“

Rýpnul si Nervo, jeden z těch, co je dolapili na břehu Zelenokrvavice a velitel průvodu, jež dostal úkolem dovést ho k cíli. Vybrali jej, protože Východozemí znal ještě z dob, kdy zde provázel Oberyna. Drey se usmál. S lehkostí, přátelsky.

„Vůbec. Jenom jsem se kochal výhledem. Celý život jsem znal pouze Dorne a tohle místo se tolik liší.“

Prošedivělý zelenooký Dorňan nadzvedl obočí.

„Takže jsi se vším smířen.“

„Co jiného? Mohlo to dopadnout daleko hůř. Vlastně jsem princi Doranovi zavázán za jeho shovívavost.“

Opravdu byl mírný. Za pokus o zradu a vyvolání války Garina čekali pouze dva roky v Tyroši a ikdyž jeho rodina musela zaplatit odškodné a doručit několik rukojmích, dalo se spolehnout, že Doran Martell s nimi nebude zacházet špatně. Sylva provdána za starého Eldona z Estermontu sice nezdědí nic, neboť dědí jeho syn a zažije jisté nepohodlí, ale taky by nemělo trvat dlouho, že jo. Arianne její otec neudělá nic víc, než svím neteřím. Třebaže ona o tom pochybovala, Drey na něm viděl, že ji hluboce miluje.

Daleko ošklivější bylo to, k čemu došlo, když se Dubosrdcký hloupě vrhl do sebevražednýho útoku a nechal Myrcellu napospas Dayneovi. Ikdyž je pravda, že jeho napadení malé princezny nečekal opravdu nikdo. Když Arianne pořád dokola naříkala, že takhle se to stát nemělo, jemu se hlavou honilo to samé. Drey stiskne opratě pevněji. Cítí závazek.

„Udělám vše, abych jej nesklamal. Nemusíš mít obavy, že se tenhle ukřivděný hoch pokusí o nějakou pitomost. Celá tahle situace je důkazem, že něco takového se nevyplácí.“

„Při vší úctě, o tom se rozhodnu sám.“

„Zajisté, vojáku.“

Když dorazí k řece, slunce se začíná klonit k západu. Touhle roční dobou soumrak přichází rychle. Místo platiny jantar. Tempo je pomalé a mýtné přímo nehorázné, ale Drey musí uznat, že most je postaven a udržován dobře s ohledem na zátěž, které je vystaven všemi karavanami na hlavní cestě pojící Pentos a Qohor a dravým proudem Noyne. Když vidí rychlost, kterou pěnící se masy vody narážejí na pilíře čnějící třicet stop nad hladinu, nediví se, že ji Rhoyňané zvou Divoká dcera.

Na druhé straně je opravdu živě. Dlouhatánské nábřeží i touhle dobou přijímá a vyprovází lodě – drobné bárky, větší obchodní a osobní kogy, válečná plavidla Norvoských galejníků. Na mólech se rozsvěcují lampiony a pochodně, stánkaři noukají cetkami a jídlem a hrst otrhaných dětí pobíhá po blátivém břehu a něco sbírá. Z těsné linie vícepatrových dřevěných budov s vysokými strmými střechami a řadami cibulovitě zaoblených vikýřů se line smích nevěstek a připitých zákazníků, zpěv doprovázen nějakým strunovým nástrojem a handrkování, kdykoli se otevřou některé dveře a to se děje vskutku často. Hlouběji ve městě možno vidět i nějaké to kamenné stavění, budovy skladišť a svatyně s kovem vykládanýmí baňatými kupolemi a vížkami, označené rytinami a malými mosazními kopiemi tří zvonů.

Drey spatří několik Rhoynských štíhlých snědých typů, ale převažuje o něco světlejší kůže a mohutnější postavy. Kolem se motají vesičané z okolitých usadlostí ve svých ovčích houních, plátěných a lněných oděvech s lemy vyšívanými v zelené a žluté, většina je však na odchodu a tahá své káry, pytle a zvířata zpět k mostu.

Je zde taky sbírečka cizinců v plaveckém, kupeckém a žoldnéřském, kteří se zdržují spíš na nábřeží, kolem skladišť a na hlavní ulici tahající se k Hříšnikovu schodišti a pak jižně kolem pahorku na západ do Qohoru.

S největším zájmem se rozhlíží po měšťanech s jejich širokými, pestrými, složitě vzorovanými opasky z kůže nebo tkaniny na jinak fádném a volném oděvu v různých odstínech šedi, tu a tam lemované kožešinou. Téměř všichni muži mají dlouhé vousy, rovné, zakroucné, vísící podél úst nebo zastrčené za uši a někdy i obarvené. Plnovous ovšem ne, bradu a tváře mají oholené. Ženy, ty mají oholené i vlasy, obnažené křivky jejich lebek přímo září, prosté nebo zdobené tmavými ornamenty a ten zvláštní pohled Dreye na hodnou chvíli upoutá. 

Pak se najednou rozezvučí zvon, hluboký rozechvívájící tón, pět úderů. Všichni zastanou a pohlédnou vzhůru.

„Noom. Čas společných modliteb...“

Zazní kdesi za Dreyem. S nemalým údivem se rozhlíží po místních, kteří jak panáčci na provázcích zavírají krámky a řemeslnické dílny, případně je svěřují otrokům, vycházejí z domů, uprostřed své cesty mění směr a náhlí se k svatostánkům.

Dreyuv průvod pokračuje téměř úplně vyprázdněnou hlavní ulicí až ke schodum. Taky z vápence, alespoň čtyřsáhové a chůzí vyleštěné, končí kdesi ve výšce třista stop nad dolním městem. Dreye obklopí ticho, jen vítr sviští kolem uší a podkovy klapou o kámen.

U železné brány stojí vysocí hlídači v pláštích z koňských žíní, kožených tunikách a přilbách s železnými bodci. Ti plnovousy mají a taky těžké sekyry na vlas stejné jako ta, kterou Areo Hotah setnul Aryse Dubosrdckého. Jeho bratři, otroci trénováni Norvoskými kněžími.

„Kdo přichází?“

„Poslové od prince Dorne.“

Odpoví Nervo. Drey postoupí kupředu.

„Ser Adrey Dalt, dědic Citrodřeva, z Dorne v Západozemí. Jsme zde na pozvání rodu Sarkadaš.“

Nervo je prokáže listinou s jejich pečetí a strážci přikývnou a pouští je dál.

Uvnitř horního města je doopravdy všechno pokryto světlým kamenem. Vápenec, travertin, mramor a třpytivá slída. Je z nich zbudováno rovné sloupoví, nízke střechy s rovnoramennými štíty, všechna schodiště a dláždění. Jediné zaoblení představují okna. Jejich stěny nejsou ani trochu rovné. U mírně miskovité základny se téměř vodorovně prohýbají ke středu, aby pak strmě stoupali vzhůru, kde se prohnou do oblouku a spojí ve špičce. Tvarovány jako... Zvony. Vzpomene si na kupoly a vykýře dolu ve městě a najednou poznáva ten vzorec. Je to působivé a zneklidňující zároveň.

Zanedlouho z ulice táhnoucí se rovně k chrámovému komlexu na vrcholu města odbočí na užší stezku, která je dovede k sídlu Sarkadašů. U brány sáh vysoké zídky je přivítají další norvoští strážci, ale jejich oděv je doplněn o lilavý šátek na rameni. Nádvoří je vysypáno býlimi oblázky a po schůdcích k průčelí již schází asi čtyřicetiletý muž s krátkými kaštanovými vlasy vybíhajícimi ve špičce nad úzkým zahnutým nosem. Je přepásán látkou stejné barvy jako šátky strážců a nevypadá na člena rodu. V závěsu za ním se náhlí služebnictvo v podobných ikdyž trochu prostších rovnošatách.

„Vítejte, jsme poctěni vaším příchodem.

„Poctění je na naší straně. S kým máme tu čest?“

„Jsem Tarazin, správce domu Sarkadašů. Mí pání jsou teď zaneprázdněni. Zavedu vás do prostor, kde počkáte, než vás budou moci přijmout. Mezitím tady mí lidé se postarají o vaše koně a zavazadla.“

„Něco k snědku by nebylo?“

Tarazin zamrká.

„Lituji, až později, když bude čas večeře.“

Drey hledá rozptýlení v zkoumání zařízení. Jak byl vnějšek strohý a prostý, tak je vnitřek pastvou pro oči. Tapiserie, kterými se Norvos proslavil, visí snad v každé místnosti – menší kousky s rozměry několika stop, dlouhé výjevy vyplňující délku chodeb, obrovské plátna zabírající celou zeď. A jsou vskutku skvostné, vyvedeny v množství barev, protkány zlatými a stříbrnými vlákny a drahými kameny, s detaily jednotlivých lístečků, vlnek na vodě a výrazů obličejů. Několik zobrazuje západozemské motivy jako příchod Nymerie do Dorne, většinu však nepoznává. Dokonce i mahagobonová židle, na které Drey sedí, je potažena hedvábím s propracovanými obrazy.

Z obdivování výšivky jelena loveného smečkou vlků v podzimním lese jej vytrhne zvonění. Vysoký tón je tady nahoře doopravdy pronikavý a Drey má pocit, že ještě chvíli slyší jeho ozvěnu. Krátce na to se znovu zjeví Tarzim a pokyne mu, aby jej následoval.

.

Je to již dvanáct let, co lady Mellario odešla z Dorne a když ji teď spatří, jeho první myšlenka je, jak jsou si s dcerou podobné. Drobné a přesto dominující celé místnosti, výrazné křivky a rty, démantový obličej, plamen kroutící se v tmavých kudrnách, prozařující spod snědé kuže, z velkých černých očí. Jeho druhá myšlenka je, že je plna smutku. Kde Ariannin oheň nezbedně prská a skotačí, její tlí, spíš řeka lávy než žár ohniště. Upřeně se na něj dívá a jemu dá jistou námahu nesklopit oči. 

„Vyrostls, Andreyi Dalte. Málem bych tě nepoznala.“

„Já vás ano. Vypadáte téměř stejně, jak si vás pamatuju, když jste odcházela.“

Nelže. Bylo mu dvanáct, když utěšoval Arianne, která měla svou matku radši než otce a pamatuje si, jak se Mellario obejmula se svými dětmi a jak na sebe mlčky hleděli s princem Dorne, než se otočila a hrdě vystoupala na palubu, hedvábí barvy mořských vln táhnoucí se ve větru za ní, jakoby snad ono bylo váhavé odejít místo ní. Její rysy jsou těď o něco ostřejší a drobné vějířky v koutcích úst a propadlejších očí výraznější, zajisté. Ale ikdyž je jí kolem čtyřiceti, vlasy má pořád černé. Věk se jí odráží spíš v pohledu a spusobu, jakým se pousměje.

„Lichotníku...“

Vykročí k němu.

„Se stejnou dvorností jsi doprovázel i mou dceru v jejím zrádném válku provokujícím spiknutí, že?“

Drey nechá svůj úsměv opadnout.

„Zatímco jsi se se všemi podrobnostmi svěřil mému manželi.“

Po pár úderech srdce vydechne.

„Ano.“

Mellario pokýve hlavou.

„Proč?“

„Byl to bláhový plán. Z Myrcelly by královna nikdy nebyla. Stálo by jí to život. A spoustu dalších taky. Třeba i mé přátele vrátaně vaší dcery. Ale Arianne ten úmysl nešel vymluvit. Tak jsem na to šel oklikou.“

„A byla to pouze ušlechtilá střízlivost, co tě pohánělo?“

„Lhal bych, kdybych popíral, že jsem v tom našel i osobní prospěch. Dědicem Citrodřeva jsem jen do té doby, než se mému staršímu bratovi narodí dítě. Přízeň členů vládnoucího rodu je pro mně nedocenitelná.“

A pokud se na Dorne opravdu sesype pohroma, on by měl být tady v závětří v bezpečí. V záloze pro případ, že by Deziel nepřežil nějaký válečný střet. Nepřeje mu nic zlého. Doopravdy ne. Ale ta myšlenka mu napadla jakmile vyslechl Martellovo rozhodnutí a nemá smysl předstírat před sebou, že neskrsla. Ani na ni spoléhat. Čekají ho zde vlastní výzvy.

„Tvá závislost jako důkaz oddanosti? Zajímavé.“

„A léta, kdy jsem vyrastal po boků vaších dětí a Písečních hadů, zval Vodní zahrady a Sluneční oštěp svým druhým domovem, vídal vaše obličeje častěji, hledal oporu víc, než u rodičů. Léta, počas kterých se mi Martellové stali rodinou jako důkaz.“

„To v Západozemí neznamená moc. I s vlastní krví se tam nakládá jako s věcmi.“

Hlavní důvod, proč se s Doranem odloučili. Posílat děti k výchově na druhý konec krajiny kvůli dluhům a spojenectvím jí připadalo bezcitné a nesnesitelné. Nehádali se před dětmi, ale některé jejich roztržky bylo slyšet. A cítit v ovzduší po celé dny. Dreyovi nejdříve připadalo nepochopitelné, že se rozhodla odejít, když ji právě odluka překážela. Až později dospěl k možnému vysvětlení. Než takhle dál krvácet, raději naprosté odříznutí a balzám rodného domova s povědomími zvyklostmi.

„Teď ale nejsme v Západozemí.“

„Ne, nejsme. Otázkou je, co je v nás...“

Její hlas odezní do ztracena, ale stín zamyšlení v jejím pohledu rychle vystřídá nová jiskra, když pozvedne bradu a pokračuje ráznějším tónem.

„Nuže dobrá. Oficiálně ti byli uloženy tři roky služby mé osobě. A začíná v den tvého příchodu.“

„Tak jsem byl zpraven i já.“

„Obnáší ochranu.“

„Nejsem nejchrabřejší muž Dorne,“ řekne s pousmáním, „ale umím to s mečem, oštěpem a vrhacími noži.“

Mellario přikývne.

„A tedy doprovázení a společnost, kdykoli o to požádám.“

„Budu váš stín, pokud o to stojíte.“

„To bude těžší, než to zní. Zdejší způsob života je... Odlišný od toho, který znáš. Taky asistenci, ku příkladu jako posel. To je jmenovitě zmíněno. Druhé v pořadí, hned po pážecích úkolech. Doran vždycky kladl důraz na tohle číslo.“

Lehce zúžené oči se do něj zabodnou.

„Co mi máš sdělit, Dreyi, že to Dornský princ nemohl napsat?“

Zhluboka se nadechne, myslíc na předešlé téma rozhovoru.

„Že Quentyn je ve Východozemí a potřebuje vaši pomoc.“


End file.
